Sickness and health
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: A self-inflicted incident involving Kirishima makes Yokozawa realise that he can't live without him. A tirade and confession soon follow. One-shot.


**A/N: I love their dynamic — my first attempt at dabbling into the world of Yoai.**

Disclaim: own none of the characters or thumbnail picture. Only the story idea.

* * *

The night had drawn in with dark rolling clouds that shrouded the moon from view. The world was quiet apart from the revellers who welcomed the weekend earlier as Friday passed into Saturday. Yokozawa was not one of them. He had put himself to bed in Kirishima's empty apartment. Hiyori had gone to spend the weekend with her grandparents, and Kirishima was due to work late. It seemed the quiet and lack of distractions caused Yokozawa to be able to give in immediately to exhaustion.

_Buzzzz_

The noise cut through Yokozawa's sleep, and he was violently pulled back into consciousness. Grumbling he blindly sought out the source of the buzzing which was causing his bedside table to vibrate. His flailing hands hit a small box that was his alarm, but It made no difference, so Yokozawa moved for his phone. The screen was brightly light.

Who on earth would call him at this hour?! There is only once person Yokozawa could think of who would have the gall.

"What?" Yokozawa seethed in a croaky voice as he picked up.

"Is this Yokozawa- San?" came a female's voice.

Yokozawa's hazy mind could not compute what was going on.

"Kirishima?" Yokozawa asked dumbly down the phone. How could the man be the only thing on his mind at this hour?

The professional voice continued, "No, it isn't. I'm nurse Akane, and I'm calling regarding Kirishima-San who has recently been admitted."

Yokozawa's breath caught in his throat from the intensity of the shock. His frantic hands urgently tossed aside his covers as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

Akane was unaware and merely continued. "He is fine now and-"

"I'm coming," Yokozawa interrupted her.

Everything that happened next was a blur to Yokozawa. He remembered asking Akane which hospital and ward before hurriedly getting dressed and clambering into a taxi. Drunken but happy revellers continued to walk the streets, and their ruckus became background noise. However, all that consumed Yokozawa were dark thoughts. What had happened to Kirishima? Had he been in an accident? The worst-case scenarios continued to play over and over again, and Yokozawa feared what he would find when he got to the hospital. His stomach rolled at the very idea of Kirishima possibly being linked up to machines and the constant beeping of a heart monitor.

It seemed like an eternity before the vehicle pulled up in front of a large complex. Dizzy and confused, Yokozawa handed over a sum of money from his pocket.

"You paid too much," he heard the driver call out, but Yokozawa did not stop. He took off towards the main entrance and hurriedly found signs for the direction of the ward he needed. The hospital was eerily quiet as it was the night shift. There was a demure bustle of activity as there were less staff around. Yokozawa found himself perturbed by the sight of their uniforms as it made everything seem so serious.

Upon reaching the ward, Yokozawa stopped the nearest nurse he could find. "I'm looking for Kirishima."

The nurse smiled softly. "Ah Yokozawa," she said, "We spoke on the phone."

Yokozawa merely nodded as he was too busy looking around.

Akane took no offence and merely began moving. "Follow me."

Yokozawa made sure not to investigate any other room as they walked down the white halls. He did not want to perturb himself further. The sterile environment and lighting did nothing to ease his concerns.

Yokozawa then took to focusing his attention on Akane's back, which was leading the way. He eventually remembered his manners. "Thank you for calling."

Akane just nodded. "A company colleague who was at the bar told the emergency service that you were likely to be the closest to Kirishima and therefore should be contacted."

A line formed between Yokozawa's brow. "Bar?"

However, it was then that they entered a room and Yokozawa forgot all about his question along with the ability to breathe. He was faced with a dimly light room with a bed at its centre. There lay the still form of Kirishima dressed in a white gown and tucked underneath covers. A thin line was inserted into the back of his hand, and it fed into a clear bag of fluid. The bag hung from a nearby metal stand.

"The colleagues at the bar said that they had a tough few weeks. Kirishima took them out to raise their spirits," Akane continued, "He hasn't been admitted for anything serious."

There was a pause before Akane decided to continue. " It was just a strong bought of drinking that caused him to get too dehydrated. We are replenishing his fluids, and he will be fine to leave tomorrow."

Yokozawa was finding the strength leaving his legs, and he was quick to grab onto the arm of a nearby chair.

Akane did not comment. Instead, she assured. "You can come to find me if you need anything," she said before excusing herself.

And so, it was that Yokozawa found himself alone. In a deathly silence that was only interrupted by quiet breathing coming from the bed. With his heart racing, Yokozawa was quick to take a seat. Why had he not calmed down yet? Kirishima was seemingly fine. Akane had said that he would be able to go home tomorrow. However, as Yokozawa gazed at his still form, he could not help but fear the worst. What about if there was a complication?

Kirishima was not meant to look as he did now laying in this hospital bed. He was supposed to be full of life. He was always so cheerful with a smug smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He embodied joy.

Yokozawa was annoyed by him, but Yokozawa had come to slowly realise that Kirishima brightened up his life. He had done so ever since entering it. Kirishima was an antidote to his inherent pessimism, and despite being moody, Kirishima managed to make him content internally. He showered him with affection and brought Yokozawa into his family.

When had Kirishima come to mean this much to him? When had he become so reliant on Kirishima's presence in his life?

Yokozawa was unaware of how long he sat caught up in his mind, which was filled with a turbulent mix of imagings of his life without Kirishima. It consumed him.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock.

Bleary-eyed, Yokozawa looked up. It was Akane by the door. There was now natural lighting flooding into the ward behind her and Yokozawa only then registered the sound of chirping birds.

"My shift is about to end as It's the morning," Akane announced, "You should get home and rest."

Yokozawa's attention moved back to Kirishima, who was still asleep. "I won't be able to."

"Still, it will be better for you, "Akane advised, "We can call you when he wakes up."

Yokozawa was torn but then decided when his stomach grumbled. He rubbed his exhausted face with a sigh.

"So is the life of salarymen?" The Akane asked. No hint of disapproval in her voice but rather acknowledgement like it was a fact.

"Yes. But drinking so much is not an excuse," Yokozawa replied, "I"m sorry for the inconvenience he has caused."

They both left the room then.

~ooOOoo~

Kirishima awoke with a heavy head, and it was sometime before he managed to gain his bearings. The IV fluid had mainly revived his body. However, his memories could not be. They had been wiped away from the night before. A nurse with vibrant pink hair by the name of Yuna came to fill in the gaps and explain to Kirishima what had happened to him.

"You have caused quite the stir on this ward with your looks," Yuna finally teased when she finished with her duties, "It is good that you are leaving today."

Whether this was true or Yuna was merely flattering Kirishima; he was not sure. Perhaps trying to put Kirishima at ease for he had been shocked to find himself in hospital. It worked as the editor-in-chief saw his personality reflected in her and so he began to relax.

However, Yuna was quick to shake her finger at him then. " You better be nice to your co-worker when he comes in again. Nurse Akane told me that he was beside himself. I called him as soon as you woke up."

Kirishima's heart reacted to the revelation. Why did Yokozawa come into his mind? It could have been anyone from his department yet would any of them worry about his welfare as much as Yokozawa would? Guilt then consumed Kirishima as he realised that Yokozawa would have reacted badly to seeing him this way. Yokozawa may act tough on the outside, but he wasn't. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Yokozawa felt things deeply. Kirishima knew this, and yet he had could put Yokozawa in such a position.

Before Kirishima could even ask for clarification, Yokozawa suddenly came into view, and Kirishima's worst fear was realised. An awkward atmosphere was quick to settle in the room as soon as he entered.

Yuna sensed it, and before she bid her farewell, she made to sure to add to Yokozawa, "The curtains have only been drawn because the ward doctor was in before. You can open them if you want."

The door was quick to click shut, which relieved Yuna from the tension but not the remaining men.

Yokozawa was utterly tired, but he hid it behind a sour expression. "How are you feeling?"

Kirishima shifted awkwardly in his bed. "Better…they say I can leave tonight," he announced.

"Well you should celebrate by having another binge drinking," Yokozawa suggested in a passive-aggressive manner. His reaction was not the best way to deal with the situation at hand. However, Yokozawa could not help but settle for harassment as it was easier to deal with this than facing his true feelings.

"You are _so_ irresponsible. I mean at least if not for m- "Yokozawa cut himself off momentarily, "I mean you have Hiyori and that you would be this careless. Not to mention wasting everyone's time here with something avoidable."

Kirishima silently sat and just took his verbal tirade and that only served to cause Yokozawa's temper to flare.

Yokozawa gripped his hands into fists. "You lied when you said there are three things that are important in your life because it seems that work takes priority." He was shaking now. "I'm so mad at you that- I can't even-" Yokozawa was now having a hard time finishing his sentences. The pure frustration of being unable to express himself caused Yokozawa to turn on his heal. "Urgh. I can't be here anymore," Yokozawa said to himself.

"Yokozawa," Kirishima called.

Yokozawa did not listen, though, for this was a dangerous situation, and he had to remove himself from it. He was so close to breaking down.

"Takafumi!" Kirishima forcefully addressed, and the authoritarian timbre to his voice caused Yokozawa to stop dead in his tracks. He was suddenly reminded that Kirishima was not only his superior in age but in position at the Marukawa company. In their day- to- day living Yokozawa had come to forget such pertinent facts due to Kirishima being far less serious and characteristically more childish than himself.

"Come back here to the bed," Kirishima commanded sternly then.

Yokozawa gritted his teeth against the order for he was powerless and had no option but to bow down to the Japanese culture of hierarchy that was so intrinsic to his being. Despite giving in though, Yokozawa still stubbornly held onto a shred of his strong-willed nature by making sure to face away from Kirishima as he settled on the edge of the bed. He sat there stiffly as he was all too aware of Kirishima's presence. There was shifting then, and Yokozawa instantly grew tense, but before he could react, an arm came around his shoulders while another snaked around his waist. Yokozawa felt Kirishima chest press against his back then.

_No!_

This precise position was what Yokozawa wanted to avoid as he was all bark and no bite - just like Kirishima had once told him once before.

The act of being held was enough to send Yokozawa's lips quivering and his eyes to instantly well up. Yokozawa quickly ducked his head as bitter tears escaped without his consent. They rolled down his cheeks. It was impossible to stop, and Yokozawa loathed how he lost complete control over his emotions. It was unsightly for him to do so for he saw it as being weak.

All too soon, Yokozawa's shoulders shook as his tears fell unhindered. He was quick to turn around in Kirishima's arms and smother Kirishima's lips urgently with his own. He did this so that Kirishima would not see his tears. Nonetheless, Yokozawa was sure that he had noticed for Yokozawa's lips were wet and tinged with the taste of salt. A gasping breath later and Yokozawa had pulled away as he was unable to hold back a choking sob.

"Takafumi," he heard, Kirishima gently whisper before he felt soft hands cradling his face.

With shaky fingers, Yokozawa gripped onto the fabric of Kirishima's hospital gown. "H-How, could you do this to me?" he breathed.

"I'm sorry," Kirishima apologised, his voice thick with emotion," I'm so sorry."

It was to be that Yokozawa broke down entirely and Kirishima gathered Yokozawa to his chest and enveloped him in a crushing hug.

"It will never happen again," Kirishima reassured, tearfully, "Never."

~ooOOoo~

The days stretched by as life went on, but Yokozawa was unable to live down the memory of himself crying hysterically. It made him recoil, and at this very moment, there was a throbbing at Yokozawa's temples, and his teeth were gritted. His temper could no longer be held in check.

"Urgh would you stop!" Yokozawa suddenly snapped one evening while he and Kirishima were alone together.

Kirishima looked up then.

It had been an entire week and a half since the day that Kirishima had been admitted to hospital, and things had still not returned to normal. Yokozawa had noticed how Kirishima was altogether too serious and would be too careful when speaking to him. It just reminded Yokozawa about how he had lost his composure.

"Stop walking on eggshells and just be yourself again," Yokozawa barked, "It's causing Hiyori to ask questions, and I can't deal with you this way. I even prefer your teasing to this."

They had decided not to tell Hiyori about the incident. However, she was sharp enough to notice that her oniichan and her father were acting strange around each other.

Kirishima's shoulders instantly became relaxed, and he released a pent-up sigh of relief. "So, you've forgiven me then?"

"I forgave you back then," Yokozawa huffed, waving away any mention of that day, "Don't put this on me."

It was with these words that Kirishima began to feel like they were returning to normal, and it gave him back his confidence. Kirishima's eyes sparkled then as he draped his arm across the sofa. "Fine. Have it your way."

Yokozawa faced Kirishima then and was quick to wonder if he would regret his words?

A grin broke across Kirishima's lips. "Why don't you start by saying that you love me."

Yokozawa nearly swallowed his tongue. "W-hat?"

Kirishima leaned in close before lazily propping his head up. "Oh, what are you saying that you would cry over anyone? Did I get too cocky in my assumption of your feelings? Maybe you don't love me which is fine its just a blow to my ego that's all."

Kirishima was about to move away, which caused something to stir within Yokozawa. It seemed that the potential loss of Kirishima had become Yokozawa's new trigger.

"No. I do," Yokozawa blurted out.

It was then that Kirishima paused. Yokozawa also couldn't move for the enormity of his confession weighed down around his world. They took to wordlessly staring at each other.

"What?" Kirishima asked with wide eyes as he subconsciously shifted back towards Yokozawa.

Yokozawa's heart reacted in alarm, and he was about to run when Kirishima dragged Yokozawa down the sofa until he was towering above him in a predatory manner. "What did you say?"

Yokozawa became breathless from such proximity that he was quick to place his hands onto Kirishima's shoulders to keep him at bay.

Yokozawa averted his eyes then. "I… do," he grudgingly admitted in a whisper but only because he was trapped.

The intensity of Kirishima's gaze was enough to burn holes through steel. It was too much to bear, and yet Yokozawa accidentally made the mistake of momentary meeting it. And once caught, Yokozawa was powerless to look away.

Kirishima eyes had darkened with desire. "I better make love to you, then in return…and hard," he declared.

Yokozawa gulped as Kirishima's mouth urgently descend onto his own for it seemed that Kirishima was going to devour him.

~ooOOoo~

There was a resulting calm which followed Yokozawa and Kirishima's coupling. They both lay utterly exhausted, and with time their laboured breaths soon settled. The lovers found themselves basking in an afterglow.

After such a display, Yokozawa was left in no doubt that he was loved, and it was so overwhelming that he was close to tears once more. However, this time though Yokozawa made sure to marshal his emotions for as of late his pride had taken quite the beating.

Yokozawa's entire skin still felt heated, and that was because Kirishima was tightly spooned around him. Usually, Kirishima respected Yokozawa's need for personal space after sex, but this time he was rather clingy. However, for Yokozawa, this moment also seemed to be an exception as he surprisingly found that wanted to be held and did not mind the closeness.

Kirishima had taken to settling his chin on Yokozawa's shoulder so that he could nestle his face into the crook of Yokozawa's neck.

"Kirishima," Yokozawa muttered then.

In response, Kirishima merely snuggled deeper into Yokozawa before a "Hmm," of content acknowledgement vibrated against Yokozawa's eardrum.

Chewing on his lower lip, Yokozawa hesitatingly brought his hands up to touch the arms that held him. Silence soon settled around the pair, and the lack of follow up from Yokozawa made Kirishima's eyes blink open.

Yokozawa kept his gaze trained ahead on the wall ahead of him when he sensed his lover looking at him.

"I…I can't lose this," Yokozawa shamefully admitted then and his cheeks instantly coloured. Tension, then stole into his body, and it made Kirishima reflexively tighten his hold. Yokozawa's nakedness heightened the vulnerability of his words, and this caused his heart to be doused with such crippling insecurity. To vocalise his new-found fear was such an enormous step for Yokozawa.

Kirishima was all too aware of this; therefore, he was tentative in his approach. "I'm going to be healthy from now," Kirishima started, "I'm going to stop smoking and cut out on the drinking."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Yokozawa gruffly stated in truth. He knew that he was difficult, but it was just because nothing seemed to calm his fears.

"I promise," Kirishima reassured, "I will do it not just for Hiyori but for you too…my love."

The endearment was enough for Yokozawa to bury his face into the pillows.

Although Kirishima smiled at the response, he grew serious once more. "You should threaten me with something," Kirishima suggested then, "It would make me feel better."

Yokozawa was not opposed to threats, so why was he struggling so much now. It was after some time that he managed to settle on a response. "I'll…I'll leave you if you ever purposefully jeopardise your health again."

Kirishima nodded in agreement at the fair proposition. "It will never come to that though," he stated absolutely, "I'm not planning on letting you go."

The swell of warmth that surged through Yokozawa's chest caused tears to well in his eyes, but this time it was for a different reason. Yokozawa was happy for Kirishima's sweet words had resonated in his heart. Yokozawa worked to settle his internal fears with the realisation that everything at this moment in time was fine.

Kirishima noticed then how Yokozawa was pressing his face deeper into the pillows. He knew that this meant that Yokozawa was feeling emotional and didn't want to express it.

Kirishima also knew that it was his duty to lighten the mood. "Tell me you love me again," he teased then.

As if on cue Yokozawa bristled and resurfaced from the depths of the pillows. "No. You're a man stop being so needy," he snapped.

Kirishima mockingly huffed, "Fine then let's make love again."

Yokozawa was quick to untangle himself from Kirishima. "My back and hips are already aching thanks to you."

Kirishima merely fell back onto the mattress and stretched out. "Well, you can only say no to one."

Yokozawa gritted his teeth then as he was all too aware of the fact that he was easily being manipulated. However, Yokozawa was also aware that he needed an excuse and Kirishima always offered him one, thereby saving him from embarrassment. It is why their relationship worked.

Abruptly Yokozawa straddled Kirishima's hips, confirming his consent, and the editor-in-chiefs eyes shot open in response.

"I love you," Yokozawa declared in a business-like tone before capturing Kirishima's lips in a fierce kiss and swallowing down his surprised gasp.

Sometimes it was worth sacrificing one's pride.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
